sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Deaf and Disabled Telecommunications Program (DDTP) - a Program of the California Public Utilities Commission (CPUC)
1970 Broadway, Suite 650, Oakland, CA 94612 1-800-806-1191 (English) 1-800-949-5650 (Spanish) 1-866-880-3394 (Hmong) 1-866-324-8754 (Cantonese) 1-866-324-8747 (Mandarin) 1-800-806-4474 (TTY in English) 1-800-896-7670 (TTY in Spanish) 1-800-889-3974 (FAX) http://www.ddtp.org (Website) Service Centers M-F: 9am-5pm Call Center M-F: 8:30am-6pm, Sat.: 9am-5pm. *Please note: hours of operation for the Hmong voice, Cantonese voice, and Mandarin voice lines are ONLY M-F: 10am-4pm. Description The Service Center provides free telephone and telecommunications equipment and services for people who have difficulty hearing, seeing, moving, remembering, or speaking. Equipment is distributed throughout the California Telephone Access Program (CTAP). Equipment may also be available to small businesses that employ people with disabilities. DDTP offers speakers and public education presentations. Call the Outreach Request office at 800-995-6831 to make arrangements. Eligibility California resident who lives in a household with telephone service (service does not have to be in the individual's name). One of the following disabilities: deaf or other hearing impairment, blind or other vision impairment, mobility or manipulation impairment, speech impairment, or cognitive impairment. Disability may be permanent or temporary. Eligible individuals may also be eligible for equipment at work. Free Application Disability must be certified by an authorized health provider or other professional. Forms are available from the DDTP website or by calling the Call Center. Language: American Sign Language (ASL), Spanish, and Cantonese. Hmong and Mandarin are available by telephone ONLY. Other services provided for the following related subject(s): Neurological Impairments, nonambulatory, blindness, visual impairments, deafness, hearing impairments, disabilities, assitive technology equipment, TTY equipment. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Deaf and Disabled Telecommunications Program (DDTP) - a Program of the California Public Utilities Commission (CPUC) - EE 1333 Broadway, Suite 500, Oakland, 94612 800-806-1191 800-806-4474 (TTY English) 800-949-5650 (Spanish) 866-324-8747 (Mandarin) 866-324-8754 (Cantonese) 866-324-8754 (Hmong) 800-704-4636 (Fax) http://www.ddtp.org Service Centers: M–F: 9 a.m.–5 p.m. Call Center: M–F: 7 a.m.–9 p.m., Sat.: 9 a.m.–5 p.m.. *Please note: hours of operation for the Hmong voice, Cantonese voice, and Mandarin voice lines are ONLY M–F: 10 a.m.–4 p.m.. Description: The Service Center provides free telephone and telecommunications equipment and services for people who have difficulty hearing, seeing, moving, remembering, or speaking. Equipment is distributed throughout the California Telephone Access Program (CTAP). Equipment may also be available to small businesses that employ people with disabilities. DDTP offers speakers and public education presentations. Call the Outreach Request office at 800-995-6831 to make arrangements. Eligibility: California resident who lives in a household with telephone service (service does not have to be in the individual’s name). One of the following disabilities: deaf or other hearing impairment, blind or other vision impairment, mobility or manipulation impairment, speech impairment, or cognitive impairment. Disability may be permanent or temporary. Eligible individuals may also be eligible for equipment at work. Free. Application: Disability must be certified by an authorized health provider or other professional. Forms are available from the DDTP Web site or by calling the call center. Transportation to Service Center - Oakland: AC Transit and Bart (19th Street Station). Language: American Sign Language (ASL), Spanish, and Cantonese. Hmong and Mandarin are available by telephone ONLY. Other services provided for the following related subject(s): neurological impairments, nonambulatory, blindness, visual impairments, deafness, hearing impairments, disabilities, assistive technology equipment, TTY equipment. Category:Adults and Children With Disabilities Category:Hearing Impairment Category:Information Community Action Agencies Category:Utilities Category:Vision Services Category:Internet Category:Resource Category:Needs Clean Up